The Dreams
by x213x
Summary: STORY OF JAKE REMINISCING (IS THAT HOW YOU SPELL IT?) THE PAST AS AN OLD MAN. SECOND PART UP... R&R ... N oh yea i dont own anyone in the animorphs (i forgot to write that in the story)
1. Default Chapter

60 years...  
  
60 years scince the end of the war...  
  
60 years scince two people whom i cared so much for were taken from me...  
  
For 60 years I've had to cary this burden with me...  
  
I had let my team, my friends down...  
  
Both times I believe that it should have been me...  
  
That I should have gone...  
  
That Rachel and Marco should still be here...  
  
The dreams haunt me till this day...  
  
-----  
  
'How bad is he doctor?'  
  
Voices... I could hear voices...  
  
'Tell me doctor.'  
  
CASSIE! Shes here... But how... And where is here?  
  
'Please I need to know'  
  
I want to tell her everything. I want to grow old with you Cassie. I want to live my life to the fullest with you by my side. I want to die in bed with you next to me. But I couldnt even open my eyes. I couldnt say anything.  
  
'There is a very low percent chance that hes going to make it'  
  
'Give me a number doctor'  
  
'I believe only a miracle can save him now. Im truly sorry'  
  
Then I heard the thing that hurt me the most.  
  
Cassie had started to cry.  
  
-----  
  
At 80 years old I still shed tears at night, wanting to relive that moment.  
  
The moment I had given that order.  
  
An order that was fueled by hate, despair, and loneliness.  
  
I had told Marco and the rest that I alone would stay in the ship.  
  
I alone would ram the Blade ship.  
  
I had given them the order to leave in the escape pod. But none of them would listen.  
  
Not one.  
  
I think that that was the one time they disobeyed my command.  
  
And I loved each and everyone of them for it.  
  
-----  
  
-No Crayak...-  
  
YOU WONT EVEN LET HIM CONSIDER IT?  
  
-I made the choice. I'll live with it till I die.-  
  
BUT THE PROBLEM IS THAT THAT WOULD BE TOO SOON  
  
-I swear on my life that if you even think about it, I WILL kill you-  
  
HAHAHA FOOLISH BOY. AFTER ALL THIS TIME YOU STILL DONT GET IT DO YOU? YOUR WORDS ARE LIKE NOTHING TO ME. YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO OR WHAT NOT TO DO. YOU HAVE NO POWER. YOU ARE NOTHING  
  
-Then why? Why even come talk to me?-  
  
. . . DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HATE I FEEL TOWARDS YOU? BUT AT THE SAME TIME I HAVE THIS STRANGE RESPECT FOR YOU ALSO. I ALWAYS HAVE. I WOULDNT WANT TO SEE YOU, GREAT JAKE, LEADER OF THE ANIMORPHS DIE OVER A SILLY MISTAKE.  
  
-But you would let Marco-  
  
LIKE I SAID I WANT YOU TO LIVE A LONG LIFE JAKE. YOU HAVE DONE SO MUCH GOOD IN THIS WORLD. WOULDNT IT BE A SHAME FOR YOU TO DIE SO YOUNG. YOU SHOULD LIVE OUT YOUR GLORY TILL YOU DIE OLD, IN BED IN YOUR SLEEP. DONT YOU WANT THAT? MANY PEOPLE WISH BUT DONT GET THE ACCOMIDATION OF SUCH A COMFORTABLE DEATH. ISNT THAT WHAT YOU SAID YOU HAD WANTED?  
  
-You dont know anything about what I want. And do you really believe that I would even for a second believe that you had MY best interest in this? I think I know you a little better than that-  
  
YOU ARE RIGHT JAKE. WHY TALK IN MASKS? HMM? I WANT YOU TO SUFFER. TILL THE DAY YOU DIE. I WANT YOU TO BLAME YOURSELF FOR YOUR COUSINS DEATH. I THINK YOU ALREADY DO, BUT FOR ME THAT ISNT ENOUGH.  
  
-I thought you and the Elimist werent supposed to meddle-  
  
I AM NOT MEDDLING AS YOU CALL IT. I AM JUST GIVING AN OPPURTUNITY TO ONE THAT HE MIGHT WANT... I BELIEVE THAT THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER NOW. GOOD DAY TO YOU JAKE. HOPEFULLY WE'LL MEET AGAIN.  
  
-No... NO!!! CRAYAK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-----  
  
I've seen that conversation in my dreams almost everyday for the last 60 years.  
  
Before that day. I thought I had hit rock bottom on that ship.  
  
Wanting to take my own life.  
  
That was nothin.  
  
After that day I would hit an even farther low.  
  
And also an even harder sorrow.  
  
-----  
  
HELLO MARCO  
  
-Crayak...-  
  
I AM JUST HERE TO TALK  
  
-Your kidding right? Just talk? Mighty Crayak taking time to visit me in the hospital just so we could have a chat-  
  
I SEE YOU ARE DOING MUCH BETTER  
  
-Yeah well I really dont care what you think. What do you want?-  
  
NO SMALL TALK? I SEE. YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN ONE TO WANT TO GET STRAIGHT TO THE POINT. I HAVE A PROPOSAL FOR YOU. AS YOU ALREADY KNOW YOUR FRIEND JAKE HAS A VERY SMALL CHANCE OF SEEING PAST THIS WEEK.  
  
-And?-  
  
I SHALL GIVE YOU A CHOICE. YOUR LIFE FOR HIS. YOU GIVE YOUR LIFE AWAY RIGHT NOW AND I PROMISE YOU JAKE WILL LIVE.  
  
-. . .-  
  
AHH I SEE IT IS A HARD CHOICE FOR YOU.  
  
-How can I trust you?-  
  
YES I DO HAVE A REPUTATION FOR DOING WHAT I WANT BUT IF THAT WAS THE CASE. I COULD JUST KILL YOU NOW.  
  
-You swear Jake will live?-  
  
DO YOU TAKE ME AS A LIAR?  
  
-Alright then.-  
  
AN ANSWER SO SOON? NO NO. THINK ABOUT IT. I WILL GIVE YOU ONE DAY.  
  
-----  
  
That was the one conversation that Crayak had let me seen for his sick amusement.  
  
I already knew what Marco would tell him.  
  
I knew.  
  
Only me.  
  
-----  
  
I had woken up a week later and the doctors told me that it was a miracle.  
  
They said I somehow healed on my own.  
  
They said it probably was because of my morphing powers.  
  
But I knew.  
  
Cassie was there.  
  
So was Tobias.  
  
We had never found Ax.  
  
-----  
  
About 2 years later Cassie and I got married.  
  
2 kids. 5 grandkids.  
  
Cassie had died 10 years ago from cancer.  
  
I havnt seen Tobias scince the day I woke up in the hospital.  
  
Everyone says a hawk couldnt have lived this long.  
  
And knowing Tobias he had lived and died as a hawk.  
  
So from all 6 of us.  
  
It was just me.  
  
I was the only one left.  
  
We started as 5 kids barely in middle school, and one young soldier just enrolled in the military.  
  
To become 6 legends.  
  
I know that we've never given our real names out.  
  
But just Rachel, Cassie, Marco, or Tobias are names that everyone has.  
  
In their memory I want them to be known.  
  
Most of them would be too modest for that.  
  
But I just want to say to Rachel Wood, Cassie Jones, Tobias Fangor, and Aximili-Esgarrouth Isthell that I, Jake Thompson will never forget you.  
  
------------  
  
THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC...  
  
IM THINKING OF WRITING SECOND PART OF THIS...  
  
LEAVE ME COMMENTS YEA? DEPENDING ON IF U GUYS LIKE IT ILL WRITE PART 2  
  
AND I KNOW ITS SUPPOSED TO BE INSTEAD OF - - BUT SOMTHINS WENT WRONG WIT MY COMP... 


	2. THE DREAMS II

I DONT OWN ANYBODY IN THE ANIMORPHS...  
  
K.A. APPLEGATE DOES...  
  
AS YOU CAN TELL THIS IS PART II SO GO AND READ PART 1...  
  
-----  
  
The dreams have been fading these past few months...  
  
I've stopped waking up in the middle of the night, sweaty and out of breath...  
  
I'm not saying that I've stopped dreaming...  
  
Because I havnt...  
  
Its just that, the dreams have been different...  
  
Theres one that I constantly keep having...  
  
Im in a room by myself, filled with light...  
  
Theres a door at the end of the room but its always locked...  
  
I cant seem to open it...  
  
But beside that one, my memorys have been coming back to me in the dreams...  
  
But unlike before, memories of pain and sorrow, its been of happiness and joy...  
  
-----  
  
'How come we even have these reunions?' I ask Rachel while we're walking to get some more drinks.  
  
'So we wont have to see each other again for another whole year,' she says sarcastically.  
  
'Sure. If you say so,'  
  
'Of course I say so. You know why? Because I'm ALWAYS right. Isnt that right Jake?' while punching me softly on my arm. Well, she thought she punched me soft. For a skinny girl she can hit pretty hard.  
  
'Man that really hurt,'  
  
'Awww is our big strong leader going soft on us?'  
  
'Eh be careful what you say in public,'  
  
'Forget it. I actually want someone here to figure out who we are. It would be so much more fun if they would right now. Dont you agree? Id rather be fighting right now then sitting here all day,'  
  
'Yeah... I would do almost anything to get out of here right about now.'  
  
'Anything?' The look on her face told me that she had some crazy idea in mind. I guess she took my silence as a yes.  
  
'Then come on!' She grabbed my hand and we started running into the house.  
  
-----  
  
I don't even remember what we did to get out of there...  
  
All I do remember is that we were both smiling...  
  
We were both so happy...  
  
-----  
  
The door...  
  
It had to open this time...  
  
I started walking towards it like I always did...  
  
But the walk turned into a jog, then to a run...  
  
But when I got to the door I stopped...  
  
I slowly reached for the knob and tried to turn it...  
  
IT WORKED!!!  
  
The knob turned...  
  
But when I tried to pull the door it wouldnt open...  
  
It seemed as if there were more than one lock on the door...  
  
-----  
  
'Eh Marco, you got any quarters left?' I asked him while checking through my own pockets.  
  
'Nope. YOU used them all,'  
  
'I think I have a couple dollars left,' Tobias said quietly and turned to get more change. This week had been a really wierd one for us. Just last week we find out aliens exist and that 5 kids are the only ones that can stop them from taking control of us all. Sounds like some X-files episode gone wrong huh? But its real. We've been stressing so much that the guys, me, Marco and Tobias wanted to go out and chill for awhile. Just to let of some steam.  
  
'Here I got some more quarters,' Tobias hands me a few and a few to Marco.  
  
'Thanks man,' I put in a quarter to try to beat Marco but a minute later another quarter lost.  
  
'Here let me try,' and Tobias tries to beat him and just like me, he loses. Then it was my turn again. I don't think I'll ever beat him...  
  
-----  
  
Did we ever beat Marco?  
  
I can never remember...  
  
But what I do remember are the laughs and smiles we had while we spent the better part of a day trying...  
  
-----  
  
This dream was starting to get irratating quick...  
  
I hoped that this time it would open...  
  
Just like that previous times I'd been here...  
  
I went to the door again and gave it a pull...  
  
It opened slightly this time...  
  
Very little...  
  
As I tried to peak between the crack...  
  
I woke...  
  
-----  
  
I woke up again sweaty...  
  
I had had another dream...  
  
The same dream that I always have...  
  
With the same end...  
  
The crackling of Crayaks laughter...  
  
I turned left on my bed to see her face...  
  
That always helped...  
  
Even if she was sleeping, Cassies face always made me feel better...  
  
I stared at her beauty for a couple minutes...  
  
I gave her a kiss on her forehead then went back to sleep...  
  
-----  
  
All these dreams and memories...  
  
What do they mean?  
  
After 60 years of torment...  
  
60 years of grief...  
  
I start to remember what true happiness was...  
  
But why?  
  
Why all of a sudden after all these years....  
  
-----  
  
The door was in the same place in the same room...  
  
Maybe this time the door would open all the way...  
  
Maybe...  
  
I walked towards the door calmly this time...  
  
When I finally reached the door I turned the knob...  
  
Then I pulled...  
  
I came swinging open all the way...  
  
There was nothing different beyond the door then where I was standing...  
  
But I still kept going forward...  
  
Then I started to hear voices...  
  
Familiar voices...  
  
'Hello Jake'  
  
------------------------------  
  
HEY REVIEW THIS YEA?? I DONT THINK THIS WAS AS GOOD AS THE FIRST ONE.... TELL ME WAT YOU THINK 


End file.
